O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi/VIII
__TOC__ I Trzy dni, trzy noce wędrowała Marysia do królowej Tatry. Pierwszego dnia wiodły ją pola i łąki przez kraj szeroko oczom i sercu otwarty, cały w zbożach, w trawach, w woni kwiecia stojący. Cały ten dzień szum kłosów słychać było; szmer traw i szeptanie kwiatów: :– Sierota... sierota... sierota... I rozstępowały się przed nią zboża w obie strony, jakoby je rozdzieliły wielkie skrzydła wiatru, a Marysia szła w ten las srebrzysty, modrząc się wskroś kłosów niebieską spódniczyną swoją jako bławat polny. Szła wyciągając ręce przed siebie i szepcząc: :– Prowadź mnie, prowadź, pole, do królowej Tatry! I prowadziło. Wyciągały się przed nią bruzdy zroszone, sypiąc perłami poranka, wyciągały się przed nią miedze długie, kwieciem wonnym tkane; biegły przed nią ścieżyny miękkie, niezabudek pełne, a w powietrzu słychać było skowronka, który w skrzydła szare bijąc śpiewał: :– Tędy, tędy, sieroto! Grusze polne chyliły się ku wędrownicy małej, pytając, czy nie chce ich cienia; kopce graniczne zatrzymywały ją na krótki wypoczynek pod krzakiem kwitnących jeżyn; krzyż czarny, między trzema brzozami na rozstaju stojący, wyciągał do niej ramiona, a wszystko, co tam grało i śpiewało w polach: ptaszęta, muszki, pszczoły i świerszczyki, wszystko na jedną nutę grało i śpiewało: ::...Idź, niebożę! Idź pod zorze! ::Niech ci Pan Bóg dopomoże! Jak kraj szeroki i długi, tak wśród pól i łąk siedzą wioski ciche czerniejąc i bielejąc niskimi chatkami; jak kraj szeroki i długi, porykują trzody, rżą konie w paszach świeżych, owieczki się runami po pagórkach śnieżą, nawoływania i echa fujarek lecą daleko, roznośnie, a dokoła błękit... błękit... błękit... Za Marysią drepce Podziomek migając czerwonym kapturkiem wśród zieloności łąk i pól niby krasny maczek; brodę zadziera wysoko, zdaje mu się, że to on sierotkę wiedzie... Ale nie tak było. :Wiodły ją te polne dróżki, :Modre chabry i ostróżki, :Wiodła ją ta miedza szara, :Śpiew skowronka, brzęk komara, :Wiodły ją te szumne kłosy, :Łężne trawy w perłach rosy, :Wiodła ją ta zorza złota – :Bo sierota! Ale drugiego dnia weszła Marysia w świat chłodny i mroczny, w świat zmierzchów zielonych i głębokiej ciszy, w świat borowy. Otoczyły ją tam dęby rosochate, zgarbione, z szeroko rozrosłymi konarami, na których szemrał liść świetnej zieleni. Otoczyły ją tam sosny czarne, bez ruchu stojące, o pniach kapiących złotą, bursztynową żywicą; a wśród sosen czarnych zabielały brzozy, szemrzące liściem drobnym, i graby zadumane, na których świstały kosy, i niska kalina – na niskich dołkach stojąca, a wody spragniona. I szła Marysia sierota, szła jakby przez kościół ogromny, tysiącem kolumn podparty, kobiercem mchów wysłany, a z góry, wysoko, przez liście, rzucało słońce garście złotych blasków. I szła Marysia sierota, zlękniona głęboką ciszą, coraz szepcząc w duszy: :– Prowadź mnie, prowadź, borze, do królowej Tatry! I zaszumiały dęby rosochate i czarne sosny, i brzozy, i graby, i niska kalina, i podniosły się szumy górne po wierzchołkach i szepty ciche po najniższych gałązkach, młodym liściem odzianych, a w szumach i szeptach wyraźnie słychać było: :– Tędy!... Tędy!... Idź tędy, sieroto! I tworzyły się przed Marysią borowe głębie, i upadły blaski słońca na dróżkę mchami słaną,przed same stopki bose, właśnie jakby kto w mrokach borowych sypał gwiazdy złote, wskroś zmierzchów wiodące. I szła Marysia, i wzniosła głosek cichy, i śpiewała z pełnego serca piosenkę prostą, nieuczoną,rzewną,której wtórzył szmer brzozy i szumy dębów starych: :Oj, lesie, ciemny lesie, :Oj, głos się przez cię niesie, :Oj, szumią w tobie drzewa, :Oj, cichość twoja śpiewa! A kiedy tak szła śpiewając, odzywał się w dali to huk siekiery drwala, to kukanie kukułki, to poświst wiewiórki, to stukanie dzięcioła w pień drzewny. A kiedy zaśpiewana dróżkę zmylić miała, zastępował jej to krzak jeżyn i za spódniczkę potargnął, to zahuczał puchacz w dziupli schowany, to zielona jaszczureczka ścieżynkę przebiegła, to orzeszyna schylała gibkie gałązki do jej płowej główki, szepcząc: :– Tędy... tędy... tędy! Za Marysią szedł Podziomek migając czerwonym kapturkiem niby kraśny grzybek borowy, a idąc zadzierał brodę, bo mu się zdawało, że to on Marysię wiedzie... Ale nie tak było. :Wiodły ją te brzozy drużki, :Mchy zielone spod jej nóżki, :Wiodły ci ją te kaliny, :Leśne gąszcze i drożyny, :Wiodły ci ją dęby, sosny, :Szum głęboki, szum żałosny, :Wiódł ci ją bór przez swe wrota – :Bo sierota! Ale trzeciego dnia weszła Marysia w świat gór i strumieni, który był modry od mgieł i dalekich szczytów, a srebrny od wód, a dzikszy niżeli oba tamte pierwsze światy. Jak okiem zajrzeć, stoją skalne zręby, pod niebo się wspinając, jedne na drugie tłocząc, bodąc chmury czołem. Jak okiem zajrzeć, huczą zdroje żywe, pasma wód tryskają spod głazów i biegną z szumem, i pienią się, i grają, i przegląda się w nich złoto słońca i modrość nieba. I przeglądają się w nich gnane wiatrem chmury, co modrość tę zdmuchują i to złoto gaszą. Dziki, groźny świat! Strach iść tam, między te skały! Drogą tu – strumień, co po kamykach brzęczy, głosem – huk głazów toczących się w przepaście, pieśnią – skwir orłów ważących w powietrzu mrocznym ciężkie swoje skrzydła. Gdzie oko puścić, gdzie spojrzeć – kamień i woda. Taki świat! Idzie Marysia sierota, twarzyczka jej pobladła, oczęta się zamgliły, serce struchlało w piersi. Idzie, ręce wyciąga przed siebie i szepcze: :– Prowadźcie mnie, góry, do królowej Tatry! I wnet rozstąpiły się skały wysokie i ukazały dolinki ciche, jasne, miękkimi ścieżeczkami wiodące, i zaszemrały zdroje żywe, każdy przędący nić srebrną i modrą, i zakrakał orzeł w powietrzu wiszący, a wszystkie te głosy zdawały się mówić wyraźnie: :– Idź, idź, idź naprzód, sieroto! I szła Marysia, zasłuchana w huk wód i w huk głazów, i w szmery drobnych strumyków, i w szumy piór orlich. I szła, zapatrzona w ogromne budowania gór i w szczyty ich wyniosłe, pod samo niebo idące, w światła i w cienie ich, i w moc ich ogromną. A tak wielka była ta moc i ta siła, że piosenka sieroty umilkła, jak milknie ptaszę, gdy nań ciemność padnie. I szła ze struchlałym sercem, szepcząc i cicha: :– Ziemio! Ziemio! Ziemio! Za Marysią dreptał Podziomek migając między skałami czerwonym kapturkiem i zadzierał brodę, mniemając, że on to sierotę wiedzie. Ale nie tak było. :Wiodły ją te skalne szczyty, :Ten świat górski, w niebo wzbity, :Wiodły ją te szumne zdroje :Na te zamki na pokoje... :Wiodły ją te orle pióra, :Ta stojąca w śniegach góra, :Wiodły ją te huczne wiatry :Do królewskich komnat Tatry, :Wiodła ją ta zorza złota – :Bo sierota! II Stał dwór królowej Tatry na wysokiej górze; na górze tak wysokiej, że chmury u stóp jej leżały jako siwych owiec stada, a szczyt promieniał słońcem na czystym lazurze. Dwa bory świerków wiodły do wrót zamku, dwie skały, dwa kamienie olbrzymy straż przed wrotami trzymały; dwa gaje kosodrzewiny rozścielały kobierce mchu na schodkach, do komnat królowej wiodących; dwa potoki dzień i noc lały po przysionku srebro z malachitowych dzbanów, wyrzeźbionych cudnie; dwa orły latały nad wieżycami zamku, dwa wichry wyły u jego progów jak dwa brytany; dwie gwiazdy sine paliły się w otworach wieżyc: zaranna i wieczorna jutrzenkowa gwiazda. I przestrach, i zachwyt ogarnął Marysię i duszka jej wstrząsnął, gdy się przed tym dworem znalazła. Podniosła głowę i szeptała z cicha: :– Jezu! A gdzież to ja zaszła? A wtem poszedł powietrzem huk jakby stu gromów i rozległ się chór świerkowego boru, który na czarnych harfach pieśń potężną grając tak śpiewał: :– ...Straszna i potężna jest królowa Tatra. Wysoko nad ziemią wzniesiona jej głowa! Korona lodów na skroni, śniegów zasłona spływa po jej szyi, mgły sinej szata postać jej odziewa. Jej oczy posępne i mściwe rzucają błyskawice, jej głos jest hukiem potoków i grzmotów burzy. Jej gniew zapala pioruny i łamie bory, jej łoże, z chmur czarnych usłane, snu nie udziela nikomu, jej stopy gniotą kwiat każdy i każdą trawę... Jej serce kamienne nie wzrusza się nigdy i niczym. Straszna i potężna jest królowa Tatra! Zadrżała Marysia chóru tego słuchając, który gdy umilkł, biły echa po przejściach, jako nawałnica staczając się coraz niżej i niżej, a grożąc dolinom cichym. Lecz ledwie echa te umilkły, ozwał się drugi chór, na lutniach srebrnych pieśń swoją grając. Chór ten śpiewał: :Dobra i litościwa jest królowa Tatra! Ona mgły cienkie przędzie, nagość gór odziewa, wianki z kosodrzewiny wije, na czołach im kładzie. Ona śniegi martwe w jasne potoki zamienia, pola i niziny wodą zdrojową poi, aby wydały plon chleba. Ona orłom siwym uchronę w domu swym daje, a pisklęta ich bezpióre w gniazdach wysokich kolebie. Ona w komorach swych chowa kozicę śmigłą i zakrywają przed postrzałem łowca. Ona okiem słodkim w doliny patrzy, kwiat w nich tchnieniem najświeższym od skwarów broni... Ona tka z aksamitnych mchów cudne makaty i wyścieła nimi przepaście tajemne. Ona wyżywia lud ubogi, co pól i zboża nie ma, a dziatki z góralskiej chaty uczy patrzeć w błękit, gdzie ma dom swój... Dobra i litościwa jest królowa Tatra! Umilkł chór, a echa pieśni jego opadały w doliny coraz ciszej, ciszej, jak szmery wód i jak szumy lasów. Słuchała Marysia i duszka w niej odżyła, a oczy napełniły się wdzięcznymi łzami. Kiedyć tak dobra ta królowa jest, to i jej, sieroty, nie opuści może... Podejdzie tedy bliżej, aż i słyszy, jak jeden z orłów rzecze ludzkim głosem: :– Idź śmiało, sieroto! Spojrzała Marysia w górę, ku orłu owemu, i rzecze: :– Jakże pójść mam po tak stromej, po tak kamienistej drodze? Na to orzeł: :– Nie lękaj się, ja ci pióro ze skrzydła mego zrzucę, to ci lżej będzie. Zaszumiało pióro orle w powietrzu i u stóp Marysi spadło. Podjęła je sierota, do piersi przyciska, idzie lekko i żwawo, kamyków nie czuje, ziemi ledwo dotyka, w powietrzu prawie płynie. Przebyła stromą ścieżkę, u wrót zamku staje. :– Jakżeż ja wejdę – mówi – kiedy tam śniegi, lody? A wtem spojrzy w górę, a tu promień słoneczny mówi ludzkim głosem: :– Nie lękaj się, ja te śniegi i lody ogrzeję! I zaraz się uczyniła jakby złota dróżka, tak słońce zagrało na niej. Idzie Marysia, zimna nie czuje; ot, jakby stąpała nie po śniegu, ale po tym białym kwieciu, co z jabłoni w maju opada. Tak zaszła do samego przedsionka. :– Jakże ja pójdę dalej – rzecze – kiedy w potoku nóżki zamoczyć muszę? A wtem spojrzy w górę, słucha, a tu mgiełka mówi ludzkim głosem: :– Nie lękaj się, idź śmiało, ja ci most srebrny przez ten potok rzucę. I zaraz się mgiełka zaczęła nisko nad potokiem słać, tak gęsta, że Marysia przeszła po niej jak po srebrnej kładce. I nagle się w progu królewskiej komnaty znalazła. Struchlało serce w sierotce i już się porywała nazad biec, nie mogąc znieść tej ogromnej jasności, jaka z komnaty biła, kiedy Podziomek, który nie mógł nadążyć dzieweczce, nadbiegł dysząc srodze, a ujrzawszy wahanie się Marysi, drzwi prędko pchnął i do komnaty ją wciągnął. Zakrzyknęła dziewczyna, olśniona światłem i bogactwem komnaty, pełnej błękitu i zieloności majowej, wśród której na tronie siedziała królowa Tatra. Spuściła Marysia oczy, nie śmie spojrzeć w lica królowej, stanęła w progu, poruszyć się nie waży ni przemówić słowa, i stoi tak zatrwożona w sierocym ubóstwie swoim. Ale królowa Tatra skinęła białą ręką i rzecze: :– Kto jesteś, dziecko? Marysia ustka otwarła, sili się przemówić, a nie może, tak jej głos w piersiach zamarł z wielkiego podziwu. Tu więc Podziomek, fajkę za plecy założywszy, dwornie się skłoni królowej i rzecze: :– To jest pastuszka z Głodowej Wólki. Marysia sierota! I znów szastnął nogami, kłaniając się z wielkim rozmachem. Uśmiechnęła się królowa łaskawie na widok Krasnoludka, a potem zwróciła twarz cudną ku Marysi i pyta: :– Czego chcesz, sierotko? Nie mogła już wytrwać Marysia i wyciągnąwszy wychudzone ręce, zawołała: :– Gąsek moich chcę, jasna królowo! Gąsek moich żywych siedmiu; co mi je lis zdusił! I żeby gąsior znów gęgał do dnia, a gąski żeby mu się odzywały i szczypały trawę i żeby się znów na naszej łączce pasły... Tu buchnie płaczem i oczy rękami zakryje sypiąc przez drobne palce łzy bujne, rzęsiste. Zrobiła się cisza w komnacie, wśród której słychać było żałosne łkanie sieroty. Aż skinie królowa Tatra dobrotliwie i tak przemówi: :– Wielu tu było i wielu prośby swe niosło. I prosili mnie o złoto, o srebro, o poprawę doli. Lecz taki, który by chciał odejść tym, czym był z początku swego, jako to dziecko chce – nie znalazł się tutaj. Niechaj się więc stanie, jak pragniesz! Spojrzy sierota i zaklaśnie w ręce... :– Czy to sen, czy nie sen? Z dworu królowej Głodową Wólkę widać jak na dłoni. Idą gościńcem pastuszki, z długich biczów rzęsiście klaskają, stada gęsi pędzą; a pod lasem na łączce siedem gąsek trawę skubie, gąsior gęga, siodłata mu się odzywa, a Gasio, psiak wierny, siedzi przy nich, ku lasowi patrzy i skomląc z cicha, na panią swoją czeka. :– Jezu!... Jezu!... Zawołała Marysia, nie mogąc więcej słów znaleźć w tej ogromnej radości, jaka jej serce przenika: :– Gąski żywe! Żywe gąski! III Gdy tak sierota przez łzy radośnie wykrzykuje, dotknie jej królowa i rzecze: :– Marysiu! Ocknęła się dziewczyna, patrzy, co takiego? Leży na ławie, na pęku siana świeżego, przykrytym jakąś płachetką. Przy ławie stół sosnowy, na nim parę garnków do góry dnem przewróconych, dalej duży komin z ogromnym zapieckiem; przed kominem leży zwinięty kot bury i pęk suchego chrustu, postronkiem z kulką związany. Nieco dalej cebrzyk z wodą i blaszanym pół kwartkiem. Przez rozbite okienko zaglądają do izby gałązki bzu, ciemnym liściem odziane. U stóp jej siedzą na zydelku dwa chłopaki jasnowłose, w zgrzebnych koszulinach, rozwartych pod szyją. Rumiane promienie zachodzącego słońca przez liście bzu się sypią i na śniadych piersiach obu chłopiąt malują złote krążki. Marysia gorącość wielką czuje, a w głowę coś ją ciśnie. Dotyka rączyną – głowa owiązana szmatką. Na ten ruch oba chłopięta poderwały się i do niej przypadły. :– Jakże ci? – woła jeden. :– Chcesz pić? – woła drugi. Marysia patrzy, ale nie poznaje. :– Co wy za jedni? – pyta. :– My Skrobkowie, on Kuba, a ja Wojtuś! – odrzecze starszy. :– A czyja to chata? :– Czyjaż by?... Skrobkowa! :– To skądże ja tutaj? :– A tatuś cię przynieśli i już! :– A skądże mnie wzięli? –:A toć z boru! Z miasteczka tatuś wracali i szli do boru, żeby sobie kija nowego wyciąć, bo mu się biczysko złamało. A tu jakiś psiak żółty skomle, za sukmanę tatusia targa, a do krzaków ciągnie. :– Mój Gasio! – zawołała Marysia. – Czy mu się co złego nie stało? :– Ej, jemu ta nic złego – odpowiedział śmiejąc się Kuba ale ciebie, niebożę, naleźli tatuś prawie że bez duszy, taj przynieśli do chałupy, taj już. :– A moja gospodyni? :– E!... Zarówno tam gospodyni! Lepiej się z nami zostań! My już tatusia prosili, żeby cię do gospodyni nie dawał! :– Tatuś mówią – dodał Kubuś – że mało chleba, ale się z tobą i tak podzielim, bo teraz w boru jest co jeść, to nie będzie głodu! Na to Wojtuś: :– Ojej! Co ma być głód! Mało to jagód czerwonych i czarnych albo i grzybów! Zeszłoroczne orzechy też jeszcze gdzieniegdzie najdzie. :– Tatuś nawet rzemienia wziął na nas – zawoła ze śmiechem Kuba – tak my się naparli. :– Wybił was? Za co? – spytała Marysia z przestrachem. :– E, wybić, to ta nie bardzo wybił, ino przestraszył trochę – rzecze śmiejąc się Kubuś.– Ale my het prosili, już i na rzemień nie patrzyli. :– To mnie tatuś zostawił tutaj?? :– Zaraz to nie zostawił tak ze wszystkim! – objaśnił Wojtuś.. :– Bo, powiada, trzeba się przepytać w Głodowej Wólce, czyja to dziewucha. :– A pytał?? :– Pytał. Co by nie miał pytać? Dowiedział się o twojej gospodyni. :– No i cóż? :– A cóż? Lamentowała, że cię wilki porwały, a później znowu lamentowała, że cię nie zeżarły, tylko że tu w chałupie leżysz chora. Cóż ja – powiada – z chorą gęsiarką pocznę? Już mi się insza dziewucha nagodziła, to ją trzymać muszę. :– To są gęsi? – pyta radośnie Marysia unosząc się na ławie. :– A są! Cztery białe, a trzy siodłate! A jakże! :– Piękne gęsie! – dodał Kubuś z powagą. Marysia przymrużyła oczęta, westchnęła, jakby jej kamień z serca spadł. Coś tam jeszcze chłopcy szczebiotali, ale już tego nie słyszała Marysia, boją nagły sen chwycił z tej niemocy. Kiedy się znowu obudziła,już było szaro. Słońce zaszło. Z izbie nie było nikogo. Przez uchylone drzwi mrugały do Marysi złote gwiazdki, które po szafirowym niebie wędrując zaglądały po drodze do sierotki, aby się dowiedzieć, czy zdrowa. Drzwi drgnęły, coś wpadło do izby, potrąciło zydle i rzuciło się na dziewczynkę. :– Gasio! Mój Gasio! – krzyknęła słabym głosem Marysia tuląc psinę. – Nie zapomniałeś o Marysi sierotce? I posypały się jej z oczu łzy bujne a słodkie. A tymczasem Gasio skomlał radośnie, ogonkiem kręcił i lizał jej śniade rączyny. Ej, Marysiu, sieroto! Niejedna rzecz na świecie tak się składa jak sen dziwny, złoty. I niejedne łzy osusza litościwa ręka w śnie takim. Tymczasem wielki dziw był w Głodowej Wólce, kiedy nowa gęsiarka gąski na łączkę pognała. Przypatrywali się ludzie, głowami kręcili, medytowali tak, i tak, zgadywali różnie. :– Albo te same gęsi, albo nie te same!... Jakże mówicie, kumo? :– Jak mam mówić, kiedy mi się w oczach mieni. Może te, a może nie te! Siodłała większa jakby... jakby okazalsza! :– Gdzie ona tam większa! Widzi mi się, że ze wszystkim krótsza. :– Aż dziwno, co o tych gęsiach powiadają ludzie: toć poduszone miały być, a teraz znów chodzą! :- No! no!... Osobliwość! I rozchodziły się kumy kiwając głowami z dziwu. Ale bardziej niżeli kumy dziwił się lis Sadełko. Chyłkiem, milczkiem skradał się on pod lasem, zachodząc to z lewej, to znów z prawej strony, a przypatrując się spod oka pastuszce i jej małemu stadku. :– Co to jest? – szeptał sam do siebie. – Co się to znaczy? Albom tych gęsi już raz nie podusił? I na samo wspomnienie oblizywał się szeroko po zbójeckiej gębie. :– Skądże się znów żywe wzięły? Niespokojny, złym przeczuciem tknięty, pobiegł, słaniając się pod drzewami, na polankę, gdzie je był, podusiwszy, poskładał. Patrzy, bielą się jeszcze w trawie śnieżne puchy, ale samych gąsek już nie ma. :– Okradziony jestem!... Zrabowany jestem!... Zniszczony!... – krzyknie wielkim głosem ów niecnota jakby najuczciwszy zwierz, któremu krzywdziciel pracę jego odejmuje. I nuż się z wielkiego gniewu po ziemi tarzać... Wtem spostrzegł jakieś niewielkie, żółtawe zwierzątko, w wysokiej trawie na dwóch łapkach stojące, które nastawiwszy duże, okrągławe uszki patrzyło na jego desperację bystrymi, czarnymi oczkami. Zaraz się tedy porwał w wielkim gniewie, a jako był nie tylko okrutny, ale i przewrotny ów niecnota, zazgrzytał w kielce i wrzaśnie: :– Ty, co się tu gapisz! Co sobie widowisko robisz?... Patrzcie go! Na łapy się oto wspiął jak na teatrze! Musiałeś ty widzieć, kto mi tu gęsi pobrał, kiedy tak podglądasz! Czekaj, zakarbuję ja to sobie na twojej skórze. Odpowiesz ty mi za to! W złąś godzinę mi tu w oczy wlazł! Byłby może i wprost do gardła mu skoczył, ale ubogi chomik zaraz po pierwszych słowach Sadełka w trawę na łapy padł i prędko ku norce swojej dreptać począł ,ogromnie wystraszony, iż tak słusznego zwierza na siebie uraził. Nie gonił go Sadełko na razie, bo co tylko był gołębia zdusił i czuł się sytym, schrupawszy go do ostatniej kostki; pogroził tylko w stronę chwiejącej się za śladami uciekającego chomika trawy. :– Czekaj!... Jeszcze my się spotkamy z sobą, jak będę kiedy na czczo!... Jeszcze ja się z tobą porachuję, ty wścibski!... I poszedł w las, kipiąc złością i parskając srodze. O krasnoludkach i sierotce Marysi9